


AI Gilfoyle

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Dinesh starts talking with the AI again. He knows he is not talking with Gilfoyle for real, but it feels nice anyway.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	AI Gilfoyle

**Author's Note:**

> The name is awful but I'm not good with names. I watched the first episode of this season and I enjoyed the interaction between Dinesh and Gilfoyle, I hope I can have more of this because I love their dynamic.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes.

Dinesh starts talking with the AI again. He knows he is not talking with Gilfoyle for real, but it feels nice anyway. If Gilfoyle says anything to him, he can lie and say he is testing the intelligence or just trying to infuriate him with all those messages that will appear in his laptop, or any other stupid excuse like that. However, Gilfoyle never goes to talk to him about what he is doing. Probably he doesn't pay attention to his messages and just ignores them. Dinesh is a bit disappointed but never complains. Talking to the AI is better than dealing with Gabe all the time, or not having anyone to talk to. From time to time, Dinesh forgets he is talking to a machine; Gilfoyle has improved the AI because the responses are better, more fluid and natural. Dinesh knows this is sad, but he doesn't care. At least, he doesn't feel lonely. At least, he can believe he has some kind of relation with Gilfoyle again.

He keeps talking with the AI for days and tries to hide his joy when the answers are smart or too realistic. He fights to look bored. He has to thank Gabe for that since his annoying interruptions help Dinesh to go back to his work and the reality of his life. Sometimes, he talks about how stupid and nasty Gabe is with his ugly face, his stupid wearable chair and his awful questions and requests; and others he kind of flirts with the AI. It is good to have a place to complain about others and talks freely without having to worry about anything. Dinesh laughs with the comments he gets from the AI and keeps working without paying much attention to anyone else.

One day, Dinesh is too bored and decides to propose a date, kind of. Some days, he likes going to karaoke, and he asks the AI to meet him there. Dinesh enjoys the warm feeling spreading through his body when the AI accepts his proposition. He smiles for the rest of the day and goes home feeling good. It is stupid and he knows it. Everything is a lie. Gilfoyle is not his friend and they are not talking during work, but it feels so good. This is bad and doesn't make sense but he doesn't really care. Sadly, this is the best part of his life lately. Since they started working with other people, Dinesh has felt the distance growing between them and misses Gilfoyle.

Dinesh misses the days when they worked together in the same dirty and chaotic room with nobody else between them and without having to take care of other stupid and useless people. Those were great days. They would talk or fight from time to time, or play videogames. And they would team up too against Richard or any stupid thing they wouldn't like in that house. Now, he has lost all that and even if they live on the same house is not the same. Gilfoyle spends hours in his room and is completely unapproachable. They don’t play anymore or almost talk.

This is their life now. They share a space but never interact anymore. Dinesh feels empty but ignores that feeling that is eating his insides; he has always been good at ignoring how he really feels about everything around him; how he feels around Gilfoyle. And he can keep doing it no matter the circumstances. Some feelings should never have a name or should be recognized for what they really are.

He takes a shower and gets ready to go out. He hears the door closing at the distance and for some reason, the sound is like a blown in his face. What is he doing? He is going to karaoke where Gilfoyle won't be waiting for him. What the fuck is wrong with him? Gilfoyle is out there having a fucking weird but decent life surround by people while he speaks with an AI and goes alone to karaoke because even if the AI feels real, it is not.

What is wrong with him?

Dinesh lies on the bed and closes his eyes for a second. He needs to breathe. He needs to calm down. After some minutes he takes his laptop and starts playing alone, he is lonely but Dinesh is well aware he would feel worse singing alone. He has to stop talking with that fucking AI and accepts he doesn't have friends, except for stupid Gabe. Maybe he should start accepting his irritating company so he stops talking with a machine as a way to cope with his solitude. Dinesh sighs with disgust. Is this his life now? He misses the days in the incubator playing with Gilfoyle. He would love to go back to those days.

Dinesh is almost sleeping when Gilfoyle enters in his room. He looks angry. Dinesh wants to shout at him for the way he has violated his privacy but nothing coherent comes about from his mouth. He is too surprised for that. Gilfoyle doesn't say anything yet.

"What the fuck...?" He murmurs finally.

"What?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dinesh raises one eyebrow. What kind of question is that? "What is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He says back. "Who do you think you are to come like this? Are you a fucking animal?" He shouts. He can't stand being in front of him right now. It is humiliating, it feels humiliating. "Go the fuck out of here." He says standing up to push him.

"Was this revenge?" Dinesh doesn't listen to him, he just wants to be alone. He can't look at his face right now.

"Leave me alone, asshole." Dinesh says pushing him outside of his room.

"Well played." It is the last thing he hears Gilfoyle said.

"Fucking asshole." Dinesh says to himself, but he is not sure if he is talking about Gilfoyle or himself.

The next day in the office, he tries really hard not to look at Gabe like he is a nasty pile of human garbage and actually tries to talk to him. It is awful. The man is awful and ridiculous in so many different ways, but it helps. Dinesh doesn’t talk with AI Gilfoyle. He focuses on his work and helping Gabe when he needs something that is all the time. At the end of the day, Gabe invites him to go to a bar to have a drink. Dinesh blinks repeatedly trying to understand what is going on in Gabe’s mind to think Dinesh would want to go out with him. There is no explanation. Nonetheless, and ironically, Dinesh goes out with him because he doesn't have anyone else.

It is worse than he expected, but, at the same time, it isn't that bad. Dinesh wants to go to the office to talk with AI Gilfoyle about what he is seeing. He wears his stupid chair everywhere and people look at him like he is crazy, or a potential serial killer with that face. It is embarrassing, but Dinesh can make fun of him with no problem and Gabe never gets his jokes about him. However, not everything is bad. Gabe likes him and Dinesh has always enjoyed the attention.

When Dinesh comes home that night, he feels dizzy because of all the drinks he had. He didn't need to pay for any of his drinks. It is flattering to be treated like this even if it is from fucking Gabe. The moment he opens the door he finds Gilfoyle's face, his brown eyes are shining dangerously. He dodges him with a graceless move. However, he feels his hand grabbing his arm. Dinesh can feel his fingers digging his clothes. He is mad for some reason. Dinesh tries to release his arm but it is impossible; Gilfoyle is holding on to him very strong and it is starting to hurt him.

"Leave me." Dinesh says moving his arm in another failed attempt to free himself.

"You went out with fucking asshole Gabe." He says and his voice sounds hurt. Dinesh stops moving to look at him.

"What do you care?"

"He wears his own chair everywhere." He answers. "He has that stupid ugly face, and that awful voice... he is a fucking disgrace as a human being." Gilfoyle voice doesn't sound as flat as it usually does. If he would be a normal person, the tone would be considered vicious. Dinesh ignores, he doesn't want to talk about his time with Gabe. It is kind of embarrassing and he is not ready to accept he had something similar to a nice time with him. "Why would you go with him?" Gilfoyle asks and he sounds jealous. "Is this the best way you found to try to humiliate me?" Dinesh stops at those reproaches because this is what it is. Gilfoyle is berating him for going out with Gabe.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is too low even for you." Gilfoyle keeps talking. "Going with that asshole to have some drinks before going to a stupid karaoke with me."

Dinesh stops after those words and finally, he understands what Gilfoyle problem is and the implications that come with them. Dinesh wants to die at that moment when he realizes he has never been talking with the AI these last days. He wants to run but Gilfoyle still has his t-shirt. He sees the surprise shining in Gilfoyle's eyes two seconds later and the smile forming in his face before mocking him.

"You thought you were talking with AI Gilfoyle." He says.

Dinesh doesn't know where the strength comes from, but the next second he has his hand pushing his face and Gilfoyle releases him to cover his nose and mouth. Dinesh looks at him to see if he is ok to run to his room. His face is burning and he is incapable of seeing anything around him. He closes the door with a slam and when he looks around him, he realizes he is in the bathroom. He feels a bit stupid but, at least, he has a latch. Dinesh washed his face and breathes. He is a fucking moron and now, Gilfoyle has munitions to make fun of him.

He is not sure how much time passes, but Gilfoyle never goes after him which feels odd. Dinesh is tempted to open the door and go to his room to demand something, he is not sure about what. He should be here laughing at him, not leaving him alone. It is unnerving to know Gilfoyle is not behind the door saying hurtful things just to ridicule him even more. Dinesh waits without almost moving, but Gilfoyle never comes.

"What the fuck...?" He breathes exasperated. It is not that he wants to be mocked but this is not right. Dinesh knows how his relationship with Gilfoyle works and not having this, is like losing the fucking man, and Dinesh is not ready for that. Things will never be like they used to be and Dinesh has accepted that, but he is not ready to lose it all. He is not ready to lose Gilfoyle completely even if it means that he won't mock him anymore. Dinesh can lose it. He waits till he can't take it anymore and opens the door to go after Gilfoyle to shout at him and insult him because what the fuck is wrong with him.

When he opens the door, the first thing he sees is Gilfoyle. He could be confused with a robot with his flat expression if not because his back is resting against the wall. Dinesh is glad to see him even if that means he is going to say something hurtful, but that will mean he cares. Gilfoyle cares enough to go after him to say how pathetic he is for keeping talking with an AI. And that will give Dinesh the chance to tell Gilfoyle he decided to go out with him to a fucking karaoke, therefore, he is not the pathetic one. However, Gilfoyle doesn't start talking which makes Dinesh nervous.

"What...?" Dinesh doesn't know what to ask exactly. This is unsettling, to be like this the two of them. Why is Gilfoyle not saying anything?

"I reread the messages between us." He says with his normal flat voice. "They were nice." Dinesh wants to interrupt him, but he is not sure what he wants to say to cut him since he doesn't know what he is trying to say. "I had a good time talking to you." This doesn't sound like Gilfoyle.

"Say whatever fucking joke you are thinking and leave me alone." Dinesh decides this is the safest way to respond.

"I didn't like when I saw you going with stupid Gabe." He continues. "He is not your friend." Of course, Dinesh knows he is not his friend but he is the only person who would go out with him.

"He is actually not so bad." It is not exactly a lie.

"He is the worst." He is, but Dinesh is not going to tell him that. Anyways, he had some fun tonight. Dinesh wants to end this conversation but doesn't know how. Gilfoyle seems decided to keep talking about this even though Dinesh doesn't know where this is going to. "You know he's the worst. You've been telling me for days why he's the worst."

"Leave me alone."

"I shouldn't have used the AI with you." Gilfoyle says suddenly. Dinesh waits for an apology but Gilfoyle doesn't add anything else for several seconds. "It's... fun... to talk to you." He says that like he is under torture. “At the office.” Dinesh frowns, this is weird and he doesn’t understand what is happening right now. It is not an apology, he is certain of that, but Gilfoyle is not here to make fun of him either. Dinesh is lost. He is still waiting for the cruel part of this conversation. “Don’t… talk with Gabe. He is disgusting.”

He is. Gabe is disgusting, but he spends time with him and buys him drinks and genuinely seems to like his company for real. Dinesh knows this is sad and depressing but… It is better than talking to… or not having anyone else to talk to… Dinesh remains in silence trying to make sense to what is happening. This can be part of a really cruel joke. Gilfoyle has been talking to him, apparently, not the AI. Dinesh wants to disappear and stop this, whatever the fuck this is. He passes Gilfoyle to go to his room.

“You’ve been talking with me.” Gilfoyle says. Dinesh feels a bit numb, he blames the alcohol. He looks at Gilfoyle. “I’ve read all the messages and answered them.” He continues.

“So what?” Dinesh asks wearily.

“You’ve been flirting with me.” Gilfoyle deadpans. Dinesh froze. “You told me about Gabe’s status but that wasn’t the only thing happening.”

“I wasn’t…” He denies.

“You were.”

He wasn’t. Dinesh wants to say he wasn’t but he was. He felt safe after a week and thought Gilfoyle wasn’t paying attention to the messages and started flirting a little bit, just to know how it would feel. Dinesh blinks without moving. This is bad. This is worse than he expected. What was he thinking? This is what Gilfoyle was waiting then, Dinesh thinks.

“You were.” He repeats giving a step to his direction. Dinesh feels trapped in this situation. He turns around to go to his room. This is too much for him.

“You’re crazy.” Dinesh says breathlessly.

“Don’t be a coward now, Dinesh.” But he is a coward and they know it, Dinesh is not going to accept what he has been doing that even if there is written proof. He has been denying a lot of things during all his life, he can keep denying this. Furthermore, Gilfoyle can’t show the messages to anyone if he doesn’t want to have any problem with Human Resources. “We established a long time ago you’re gay for my code, it was only a matter of time that you’d be gay for me, only for me.”

“No…” Dinesh wants to retort something smart but his brain is incapable of working when Gilfoyle is in front of him, closing the space between them till there is none.

Maybe this is part of an elaborate and cruel prank, but Dinesh can’t think with Gilfoyle’s lips over his. He can’t think when Gilfoyle’s hands are touching his skin. Dinesh can’t think when Gilfoyle is dragging him to his room. This is bad, this is really bad. He is not in his room, this is not a safe place for him, but he can’t stop now. Maybe this is his only chance to know how Gilfoyle’s kisses feel.

“Don’t talk with Gabe.” Gilfoyle says when he breaks the contact between his lips. “Don’t go out with that nasty human being who has a wearable chair and puts his dirty feet on the table.” Dinesh doesn’t know where this is coming from but he doesn’t care, he is not going to ask. Dinesh is about to say something, something stupid probably and inappropriate but Gilfoyle cuts him before he can make a sound. “Keep talking to me; flirting with me.” Dinesh doesn’t know what this means; what Gilfoyle is implying exactly. “You’ve been flirting with me already and I replied.” Gilfoyle reminds him. “Don’t be a coward.” He whispers against his mouth.

Dinesh doesn’t move, he doesn’t know what to do. Is Gilfoyle waiting for something? Does Gilfoyle want something from him? Should Dinesh say or do anything? Or should he leave the room? Dinesh looks at Gilfoyle who hasn’t moved either. Dinesh opens slightly his lips with no real idea of what to do next. To release the tension from his body, he starts closing his hands tightly to open them the next second. Dinesh tries to relax. It is obvious Gilfoyle is expecting something from him. Don’t be a coward, his last words echo inside his mind. Maybe this is what he wants from him. Dinesh thinks about the last days in the office, he has said a lot of things while chatting with Gilfoyle. There is a possibility this is a cruel joke, that Gilfoyle is going to laugh at him for kissing him. He can say to Dinesh he is gay and laughs at him. But, at the same time, this can be real. Maybe Gilfoyle has been chatting with him for real and he wants exactly the same as him. Dinesh keeps opening and closing his hands.

If this is a way to make fun of him, Gilfoyle can’t show it to anyone if he doesn’t want to have a problem with Richard or Human resources. This would be a cruel but private taunting between them. Dinesh can live with that. With clenched fists, Dinesh decides to kiss Gilfoyle and waits for a guffaw that never comes. To his surprise, Gilfoyle kisses him back. Gilfoyle grabs his arms and pushes him against his body to make the contact deeper.

When Dinesh leaves the room an hour later, he is still confused about what is happening. The next day, they start talking again and this time Dinesh is well aware that it is not the AI but Gilfoyle. He doesn’t brag about his friendship with Gilfoyle with anyone. It feels odd but Dinesh ignores that feeling and simply enjoys the day. Later, at home, Gilfoyle drags him to his room. They don’t talk, there is no time for that and it is better for Dinesh who doesn’t want to waste any second in anything that is not touching Gilfoyle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for now. I want to write more but I'm not sure about what I want to do with this. Let's see what happens in the future.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
